Struggles
by Ginseng Love
Summary: In hiding and free, everything seems alright. But they can't stay under the radar forever, and trouble starts to stir. Dr. Cockroach PoV, Dr.C/Susan, Sequel to "Locked" and "Running".
1. Settled In

A/N: It still surprises me how much feedback I got from the two before this one. xD Really, thanks guys, I've never had such fantastic reviews. So, as you guys wanted, here's the (supposedly) last in my Dr.C PoV series. I think this one will probably end up being longer, depending on how it plays out. These stories tend to take on lives of their own.

**Struggles**

**Chapter 1: Settled In  
**

I'm feeling incredibly light right now. That 'on top of the world' feeling that only seems to come when everything works out alright, even after so many horrible things. And everything had, at least, everything particularly pressing at that moment. Susan seems happy, walking alongside me. She's close enough that her shoulder brushes against mine as we walk, and I find it reassuring.

"You know, if you'd like luxuries like a television without having to pay four hundred dollars for it, my dear, I will have to work sometime."

She smiles and shrugs. "I think I can do without it for a little longer," she responds, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the camp was out of sight before linking her arm with mine. We decided to keep this to ourselves for now. It's not that we don't trust the others _not_ to taunt us in every way imaginable -- although that has been considered -- it's just... we're still getting used to it ourselves. "Although I'm not sure Link would say the same."

I chuckle softly, pushing my hands into the pockets of my coats. One week has gone by since our... um... 'talk'. four out of seven of these days, Susan has decided it'd be good to drag me away from my inventing to go on another walk with her. I don't mind, so long as she gives me those couple of days to work. "Didn't you just buy Link a new board game?"

"BOB ate some of the pieces."

"Ah." There's no need to explain beyond that.

"Yeah." She smiles, pausing at the side of the river, sitting down on a rock and gently pulling me down with her. "It's alright though. I'm starting that job in two days. I can get him something else."

"Well as long as you've got it all figured out, my dear."

Susan leans against me, drawing her legs up closer to her. "I wonder if I should try and save up for a little house around here, an out of the way one. People are starting to wonder where I live."

I frown, glancing at her in the corner of my eye. "I don't think that's a good idea, Susan." She frowns, turning her attention to me again, obviously wanting some sort of explanation. "We're still on the run my dear. Finding an actual place to live, they'll want thinks like... bank statements. Credit reports. Those sort of things show up on Monger's radar." Not to mention I'm not sure how much longer we'll be staying here. We have to be prepared to just get out as soon as possible.

"Oh... right..."

Why am I the only one that seems to remember that? Everyone else has gotten too comfortable in their stay here. I sense trouble in this...

-

"Where you guys been," Link asks, boredom creeping into his tone. It had become routine for us, this week.

"On a walk," my usual answer.

Though it seems as if Link feels like mixing it up today. "You guys have been going 'on a walk' every day for the past week," he points out, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"There's a lot to see," Susan throws in, sending me a little smile. Very subtle.

Link only seems more convinced that we're lying. "Like what? More trees? More rocks? It's all the same!"

"That's not true," BOB speaks up. "What about that rock?" He points somewhere off to the side. Raising an eyebrow, I follow his gaze.

"It's just a rock, BOB," I point out, seeing no difference between it and any other rock, with the possible exception of the materials it's made of and the color.

"It looks like me!" he answers, sliding up to the thing and throwing an arm around it as if it were his new best friend. If I tilt my head a little bit to the side, it _does_ look something like him... But I'm hoping this will be like the jello. He was in love with the thing for about a week, but then accidentally dropped him while we were flying over the Pacific ocean. He was upset about it for about half an hour. Then we got to Italy and he was effectively distracted.

"Riiiight..." Link speaks slowly before turning his attention back to us, obviously still waiting for an answer.

Rolling my eyes, I decide to ignore him, instead going back to my work.

-

"Look guys! I bought marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers!"

I blink, looking up from my work as Susan stepped back into camp with a few grocery bags.

"Oh! I want some!" BOB reached out to snatch the bags, but Susan quickly held them out of his reach, laughing.

"Hold on, BOB! They're for tonight! Don't you want to make s'mores?"

"Just one?" he asked, holding up a finger.

She tapped her chin, considering that before nodding. "Alright. Just one, but the rest are for tonight." She carefully tore open one of the bags, handing him a marshmallow, which he absorbed immediately. He sunk into himself, smiling in what looks like pure bliss.

Susan laughs again, turning to the rest of us. "I figured it was kind of like camping out here, so we should go for the camping experience," she explains. "I bought hot chocolate too."

"Sounds delightful, my dear," We're not camping.

We can't stay here forever. Monger will find us eventually.


	2. Alone

A/N: Bad news guys. Starting Tuesday, I may not be able to update as often as I usually like to. T___T This is my busy time of year. -le sigh- Anyways, I'll still try to get in at least one a day.

**Struggles**

**Chapter 2: Alone  
**

I smile as I listen to the others laugh. I'm settled on the ground, my back pressed against a rock. Susan's telling stories about the town, this and that about people she's met, things they've said. BOB throws in his lines of "No way!" and "Oh no she didn't!", though I'm not entirely sure he knows some of the things she's talking about.

Susan turns her gaze, catching me watching her. She smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

For a moment, I find myself wishing that BOB hadn't sat between us. However, a second later, I'm effectively distracted from that thought.

"Hey Doc."

"What?" I ask blankly, snapping my gaze to Link.

"Your marshmallow's on fire."

Turning my attention to the marshmallow at the end of my stick, hovering over the fire, I realize he's right. I pull it out quickly, trying to blow out the fire. By the time I manage to get it out, the thing's already burnt to a crisp. I laugh in embarrassment, holding it out. "Would you like this one, Insectosaurus?"

Insectosaurus roars in response and leans forward to take it.

"Wait, Insectosaurus, not the-" Too late. I release the stick before he manages to eat my arm as well. My antennae droop a little in annoyance as the giant butterfly continues munching. "I'll go get another one."

Susan giggles softly as I stand, brushing off my clothing. "Hurry before BOB eats them all."

Shaking my head, I grab one of the radios and start to step away from the others. I poke around the leaves on the ground with my foot, searching for another stick that would be long enough to keep me from burning off my hand and thin enough to hold a marshmallow. Being in the middle of all those trees, one might thing it'd be an easy enough task, but I find myself needing to wander further and further away until I can't hear the others' voices at all.

It's mostly quiet out here,with only faint sounds of crickets or dogs from the town barking at one another. After fifty or so years locked up in a prison cell, the dark doesn't really scare me. It's almost soothing, reminding me that everything needs to rest once in a while.

And then there's a rustle near-by, coming from something definitely bigger than a cricket. For a moment, I freeze, thinking I might be imagining it.

_Click._

Nope. Turning my head, I'm face to face with a tranquilizer gun. There's a man dressed in black holding it, and on his tie, I can see the symbol of Area... all those years there and I still don't know the number. Fifty-something... "Well... hello there, good sir."

He takes out a radio, speaking into it, "I've got one, General Monger."

_"Excellent, soldier. I'm on my way."_

-

"Dr. Cockroach."

"General Monger," I answer simply, standing with my hands folded behind my back. The tranquilizer gun is still pointed at me, but I ignore it. Monger won't give the order to shoot unless I try to escape. And why would I do that? It would only lead him to the others.

"Now you're the last one I thought we'd catch."

He doesn't have to say it directly for me to understand. I should have been smarter. More careful. I know that. I've been on edge ever since we got here, but in the comfort of the moment, I let it slip my mind. "Just lucky, I suppose." He's not particularly excited to have caught me. He would've been perfectly fine if we remained out here, but he had a job to do, and he knew it.

"Where are the others?" he asks, moving to stand in front of me. He's not worried. He's thinking the same thing as me, that if I ran, I'd only lead him to the others. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Somewhere in Canada, I believe," I've thought about this multiple times. What to say if I were captured.

Monger doesn't seem convinced. "You all wouldn't separate."

"Wouldn't we?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Why not? I need to be near a city, maybe, but the others don't. Why would they stay somewhere where they'd be stuck in one spot if they could go find a big forest?"

"Ginormica needs a city."

I pause for only half a second, but even that little slip-up costs me. I see the tiny smirk on Monger's face that indicates he knows. Damn. I turn sharply, climbing up a tree as quickly as I can. I hear the tranquilizer gun fire, even hear the wind as it whistles by me, but it misses. I scramble to move to the next tree, wishing I had something more solid to climb.

Another shot.

There's a sharp pain in my leg and I slip, falling from the branch and hitting the ground roughly. It knocks the wind out of me and I gasp. Looking down, I can see the tranquilizer dart.

Gritting my teeth, I grab the radio I'd stored in my pocket, holding down the talk button. "Susan! Link! Get out now!" There's only a brief silence.

"_Doctor?_" I cringe at the sound of panic in Susan's voice. I can feel the effects of the tranquilizer already, making my limbs and eyelids heavy.

"Get out!" I repeat urgently. I force myself to move, struggling to take apart the radio. He can't trace the other one if this one doesn't work.

"_Hey Doc, what ha-_"

Link's voice cuts out as Monger steps up next to me. It becomes too much of a fight to stay away, and slowly, I close my eyes.


	3. Questions

**Struggles**

**Chapter 3: Questions  
**

Oy. I haven't had a headache like this in decades. Not since... oh yes. The tranquilizer.

I open my eyes slowly, reaching down to rub the spot on my leg where I still remember the dart puncturing. I'm quite positive it'll have a bruise for a while. I only hope that Monger remembered to tell his men to disinfect it for me. I don't even want to imagine the kinds of things that could have been in that forest.

Shaking my head, I focus on the situation at hand, taking in the room around me. It's not my cell. It's missing the little soot stains I'd managed to leave in my years there. Slowly, I push myself up, my legs still a little weak beneath me. It's a well-lit, with a rusty-looking metal table in the center, and a pair of unstable chairs. One of the walls had a two-way mirror. If I had to guess, I'd say, I'd say I was going to be questioned. There's a small twinge of hope in my chest. If they want to question me, there's a chance that they hadn't found the others.

Good.

I step up to the table, kneeling down and peering beneath it. I can't help but smirk. Very sloppy. There are little pieces of gum stuck beneath -- vile, I know, but helpful -- and there's a loose screw. Two materials to work with already. I look up at the fluorescent lights. Three. Looking back at the mirror is four.

"_Don't even think about it, Dr. Cockroach._"

General Monger has known me for too long. I straighten myself, turning to the mirror again. "Wouldn't dream of it, General." I take a seat on one of the chairs and it squeaks under my weight. "Is there any particular reason I've been brought here instead of my cell?"

The door snaps open and Monger steps inside, holding himself tall and proud as he always does. "You know why you're here." He knows I'm not stupid. He locks the door behind him, making his way to the other seat. "Where are the other monsters?"

I fold my hands on my lap calmly. "I couldn't tell you." And it's the truth.

He leans forward, resting on arm on the table between us. "Don't lie to me, Doctor. You're smart. You would have thought ahead."

I feel a sort of deja vu. When I was first captured, I was questioned time and time again. I am, after all, the most brilliant mind on the planet. They wanted to know what I'd made, what I was planning. They wanted to know if I was working with some other country. The simple face is, while everyone knows I'm smart, no one knows how my mind works. "That _was_ my thinking ahead, General. If one of us are caught, we can't tell where the others will be if we don't know. We did know further planning than Maine. For all I know, the others could be on the moon."

Judging by the look on his face, Monger was considering checking the moon. He seemed to ultimately decide against it. "You know the longer this lasts, the more anxious the Government is getting?"

I sense something wrong, my antennae twitching nervously. "And?"

"They're going to take a vote soon. They're considering dropping the tranquilizers and bringing on the big boys."

My chest clenched tightly. This is General Monger we're talking about. One had to imagine a weapon that could possibly be called a 'big boy' and then double it in size to know what he's talking about. "We haven't lain a finger on a single person!" Y'know, except when we were escaping, but that was different.

"You don't need to," Monger answers simply. "People are getting restless, and they'll do anything to keep themselves out of any potential danger."

I shake my head, not sure what to say.

-

I go along quietly as I'm led to a cell. I don't recognize anything. Had they chosen a new location? It worries me. I know the others will try to rescue me at some point or another, and being somewhere else could put a serious dent in that plan. Not to mention that I'm sure Monger knows they'll come too, and he'll have weapons ready, if ordered to.

I find myself looking around the room again, searching for anything useful. The room his depressingly empty, not even consisting of toy box for me. Monger knows better.

Things are quickly spiraling downhill. I press my back to a corner, sliding down onto the ground. If they're going to take a vote soon, then 'soon', Insectosaurus, Bob, Link, and even Susan will be faced with real weapons. Yes, even Susan, I know. The moment they deem her dangerous -- and I'm sure they will. She could never sit by anymore, and I know she'll use those quantonium gloves -- they'll start firing at her as well. I feel a little sick to my stomach at the thought.

I grit my teeth, searching the room again. There has to be something, _anything_ I can use in here.

Suddenly I find myself wishing that Susan were here to drag me off on a walk.


	4. The Plan

SUSAN'S POINT OF VIEW!

**Struggles**

**Chapter 4: The Plan  
**

This is killing me. I'm lying on Insectosaurus' head, holding carefully onto one of his antennae. I'm still clinging to the radio, hoping Dr. Cockroach would find a way to contact us through it. If anyone can, it's him, right? I try to assure myself of this. I'm still angry that we actually left. We could've stayed, tried to fight, but Insectosaurus had made a very good point. Monger has captured every one of us before, and that was upon first discovering us. Now he knows our strengths and weaknesses.

It's not exactly looking bright for us.

Still, we need to find a place to rest Insectosaurus has been going all night. We wanted to make sure to get as far away as we could and make it harder to find us.

"Ginormica."

I turn my attention as Link speaks. "Yeah?"

Link looks a little uncomfortable. "The Doctor'll be alright."

I bite my lip, turning my eyes ahead again. "Yeah..." Dr. Cockroach is smart. He'll be alright... And it wasn't as if Monger would actually try to hurt him, right? I try to assure my self of this, looking down at the radio again. "So, um... I guess we need a plan."

There's a long silence before Link speaks up, "Dr. C's sort of the plan guy. I'm more of the, get in there and kick butt kind of guy."

I wonder, for a moment, if this is what the others had felt like when I left. Like the team just wasn't complete. I shake myself out of those thoughts. Focus, Susan. You can do this.

"So why don't we break him out?" BOB speaks up, catching our attention.

"Well... General Monger would expect us to do that," I point out. "He'll have everything ready to capture us... well..." I pause, remembering that I'm not even really a monster anymore. "You guys."

Suddenly, Link grins.

"What?" I ask carefully.

"You're not a monster," he points out. "They won't be looking for you."

I pause, furrowing my brows. "And...?"

"Here's the plan..."

-

"Do you know the way from here?"

I nod, taking a deep breath and turning my eyes in the direction of Area... you know. "Yeah..." Turning my eyes back to the others, I bite my lip. "Be careful you guys, okay?"

"Hey, no need to worry," Link smirks, moving to climb back onto Insectosaurus. "Those guys can't touch The Missing Link!"

"But didn't they already-" BOB starts, but Link punches him to shut him up.

"Hey, they just got lucky when they caught me last time. I'm ready this time."

I smile, stepping away from Insectosaurus as he takes off from the ground with the others on his back. It'll be a bit of long walk, but I'm ready, flexing my hands inside the quantonium gloves. It's a simple enough plan. The monsters will cause a big commotion -- careful not to actually hurt anyone, of course -- and Monger will have to send as many forces as he can toward them. He won't think about me. From what Dr. Cockroach told me, he doesn't know about the gloves.

So, while they're busy, I'll try and sneak in and get Dr. Cockroach. Hopefully, we can figure it out from there.

I start in the direction of the facility, shifting my backpack on my back. It has some things I need, water and good for the walk, but it also has a few things I'm hoping the Doctor can use. Just random things I grabbed, not knowing what he can make out of what, but confident in his abilities anyways.

And maybe we can pick up the rest of the quantonium while we're there. It'd be amazing if I could have all the strength without the size. I shake my head. I need to focus on the break-out plan first.


	5. News from the Front

A/N: Hey guys. ^^; I know you're probably annoyed at me, but sorry, I was pretty busy with school and stuff. You guys caught me at the end of the year with projects, reports, tests, finals. Wouldn't believe the stress. Anyways, it's summer now, so I can keep writing! I hope you guys aren't too mad.

**Struggles**

**Chapter 5: News from the Front**

It simply wasn't enough. I was becoming quickly frustrated with the few materials I had. The only thing in the room was the small cot they'd provided and a pillow. Not even a thorough search had brought me up with so much as a loose nut. I'm starting to grow restless, pacing in my cell.

It will only be a matter of time before the issue is addressed. I've met the officials that made these decisions, and I was almost positive the vote would end badly for us monsters.

"_Dr. Cockroach, we'd like to ask you a few more questions._"

My antennae twitch and I look up, still not entirely sure where Monger's voice is coming from, seeing as there isn't a speaker anywhere in sight. "Rest assured I'll do my best to answer," I respond, keeping myself calm, at least on the outside.

The door to my cell slid open and a pair of agents don't hesitate to grab me forcefully by the shoulders, leading me back into the interrogation room. I don't bother struggling, though when they release me, I make a point of brushing off my clothing and sending them dirty looks.

Turning my attention ahead, seeing Monger already sitting at the rickety old table. "You rang, General?" I ask, taking a seat at the table across from him and folding my hands neatly on my lap.

He looks me over closely, checking to make sure I'm lying though I haven't even answered a question. Finally, "You know those monsters better than anyone."

"Of course."

"What are they planning?"

I raise a dubious eyebrow at him, and a brief silence stretches throughout the room. I know he doesn't honestly believe I would just give them away like that.

Finally, "The longer you wait, the more likely they are to get hurt."

I falter a little under that thought. They have no idea about the possible use of those weapons… "I don't know." Monger narrows his eyes, obviously not believing me. I shake my head, "I honestly don't, General. We never planned out anything."

There's another long silence before quietly, I speak up again. "General, you know them. All four of them," I point out. "You know they wouldn't harm a single innocent person." Alien invaders were another story, of course.

Monger crosses his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter, Dr. Cockroach. If things got out of hand-"

"Of course it matters!" I raise my voice, finally a little too irritated to hold my temper. And to think I've kept it for so long. It even seems to surprise the General, at least enough to earn a raised eyebrow. "The only reason things will get out of hand is because the government does nothing to ease people's feelings about us!"

"Calm down, Doctor-"

"I will not!" I stand up from my seat, my hands pressed into the table.

Monger stands up, and though I trump him in height, I'm still slightly intimidated. "Dr. Cockroach, if you think-"

"_General! We just got news! There's a huge disturbance in New York City!"_

Both of us pause, exchanging glances. Finally, Monger speaks, "And?"

"_Monsters, sir."_

No. They wouldn't. My stomach twists painfully and I shake my head. What are they thinking? I know as well as Monger that this will only provoke trouble. Our eyes lock, and for a moment, he seems unsure exactly of what to do. But he has a job to do, and we both know it.

"Start up the aircrafts," he ordered to the man over the PA system. "And return Dr. Cockroach to his cell."

I remain silent as a pair of agents burst in, dragging me back to my little prison. I turn around in time to see the door slam shut. All I can hope is that, if there is trouble, the others will be smart enough to just give in.


	6. According to Plan

That's right another one from

SUSAN'S POINT OF VEIW

**Struggles**

**Chapter 6: According to Plan**

I've been waiting for a good two and a half hours. I was growing restless, watching the huge building, the gloves glowing with the quantonium. Is it possible that the others had already been captured? I wish we'd of had the radios. Then again, they probably wouldn't have worked so far away.

Finally, though, something happens. I narrow my eyes slightly, watching as the huge metal doors begin to slide open and aircrafts begin to take off. That must be it, I realize. The others must've started. And with that, I shrug on my backpack and start toward the building quickly. I'll have to be careful. It's a simple get in and get out, no lollygagging.

No one even takes notice of me when I reach the building. Why would they, when there was obviously trouble. For a moment, I have to pause, noticing the weapons attached to one of the leaving aircrafts. They wouldn't… would they? Not if the Monsters weren't harming anyone… Monger wouldn't let them, right?

Right… I nod to confirm my own thoughts. I flex my hands in the gloves, finding a wall on the metal building. If these gloves are as strong as I hope they are, then… I drive my fist into the wall, pleased to see it smash in a good couple of inches. Using this technique, I start to create 'steps' for myself, climbing higher and higher up the wall until I reach the roof. In the center is the very vent that Dr. Cockroach had climbed out of during his escape.

I smirked a little at the irony, yanking off the cover and sliding down the vent carefully. I don't know the entire building plan, but I'm sure I'll be able to find the cells and Dr. Cockroach..

It's musty and humid, but it doesn't slow my down. I go from vent to vent, searching for that one room that I so desperately need to find. He's okay, I still have to assure myself. Monger wouldn't hurt him, not even to find the rest of us.

I come to a stop when I peer through a vent and see a large, white room. That's it. I'm sure of it. The 'common room' that connected all the cells. I cringe as I realize how far down it is. I'll never make it alive. Even as Ginormica it would've been iffy.

"Looks like I'll have to find another way in," I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

It's frustrating, considering we're probably on a time limit, but I continue on no less. It's only a couple of minutes before I find a room I can slide down into. Empty, as far as I could tell. I give the vent cover a good yank, pulling it clean out. I can't help smiling a little bit. Dr. Cockroach really did a good job with these gloves. I slip my legs through the whole first, sliding out of the hole and landing (albeit a bit ungracefully) on the linoleum floor. Peering around, I raise an eyebrow.

A staff lounge? Huh. I never would've guessed. I creep toward the door, cracking it open just enough to peer out into the halls. Nothing. I'm surprised how well this is going. I would've thought they'd have better security. Still, why question my good fortune?

I press myself into the wall peering around each corner before I go, checking each floor for the giant door that led to the Monster cells. And could it be anymore obvious? I big red button labeled 'open' is placed before the huge metal entry.

… Really?

Shaking my head, I glance around furtively again, making sure no one is around before I press the big red button. Sure enough, the door creaks, metal rubbing against metal, and starts to slide open. Smiling, I slowly step inside, peering around. They haven't even moved the giant table yet, I notice, frowning. In fact… there's no sign that anyone's been here at all…

Uncertainly, I step to the cell door that's usually Dr. Cockroach's and I knock against it. No response.

"Dr. Cockroach?"

"_Hello Ms. Murphy."_

I whirl around in surprise at the sound of Monger's voice, and I see the entrance beginning to slide itself shut. Damn… I run, but I'm not nearly fast enough to reach it before it's already closed. With only a small part of the quantonium, I know I won't be able to lift it again.

"Where's Dr. Cockroach?" I demand, trying to sound more sure of myself than I really am.

"_He's spending some time at another base."_

I'm not even sure what to say, my heart stopping. Just like that, I'm stuck here. Not a monster maybe, but… no way of helping my friends. So…

What now?


	7. Wired Up

A/N: I know, it's shorter. Sorry guys. But I'm having a bit of a writer's block.

**Struggles**

**Chapter 7: Wired Up**

The cell is about the same size as my last one, but somehow, I find this one even more suffocating. Maybe it's the lack of window that let me see out into the entire base, maybe it's that I don't get to leave very often. Whatever it is, I'm still going crazy over it.

I'm crawling up the walls now, searching. After all, for me to hear General Monger over the PA system, there has to be /some/ sort of wiring in here. I slide my hands along the edge where the ceiling meet the wall, feeling for anything unusual.

And there it is. Painted the exact color so that it's near impossible to see, but I can feel it. It's the speaker for the PA system. It goes into the wall, along with several wires, I can safely assume. I peer around the room, trying to find something, _anything_ that can help me. Nothing.

Groaning, I realize I'll have to do this the hard way. Crawling down the wall, I grab the blanket on my bed, beginning to tear it into strips. I tie the strips securely around my ankle, hoping it will provide support so I don't break or sprain something. Crawling back up, I secure myself and kick as hard as my strength will allow.

There's a loud clank as my foot hits the speaker and it vibrates violently, but it doesn't give in. I try again. And again. And again. What I'd give to have those quantonium gloves right now. It's starting to become painful, but finally the speaker gives in and cracks away from the wall. I grin, kicking it two more times until I can finally move it away with my hands, pulling it from the wall.

As I pull it out, I find the wires and immediately set to work rearranging them. If I can get it just right-

"_Get me a helicopter in 3 hours, Lieutenant."_

The voices are static-y, probably because I just smashed the speaker in a little, but I can still make out the words. And I can tell it's Monger's voice… Hadn't he left only a few hours ago?

"_What for sir?"_

"_Is it your job to ask questions, boy?"_

"_I, uh- N-no sir, it's just…"_

"_Don't let it happen again."_

I smirk wryly. It's Monger all right. I know that, even if he snapped at the poor kid, he's going to answer him anyways.

"_I have a meeting with the President and some other officials."_ There's a silence on the line and for a moment, I wonder if I lost connection. But, _"If you want to ask a question, boy, do it."_

"_Uh…"_ Poor thing. Even through the static I can hear his confusion and uncertainty. It's a little difficult sometimes, talking to the General. _"Just… about the monsters, sir? The ones still in the city?"_

"_That's right."_

I tense up, realizing it must be about the weapons. I have to get out of here. I glance at the hole I'd made in the wall. I don't think I'll be able to fit through it…

"_Oh, and Lieutenant."_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Keep an eye on Ms. Murphy. They're trying to get the gloves now, but the last thing you want to do is try and take something from a super-strong woman."_

"_Yes sir."_

I freeze. Susan? She's here? Narrowing my eyes, I rearrange the wires again and carefully set the speaker back into place. Not perfect, but hopefully, no one will look close enough to notice. Crawling back down the wall, I take a seat on the edge of the bed.

I have to make a plan.

If I can get out of here and get to Susan then maybe… maybe we can work something out. I just have to patient… patient while at the same time figuring this out by the time Monger gets ready to go.


	8. Once and For All

**Struggles**

**Chapter 8: Once and For All**

Take your time. Be careful. There's no rush. You don't want to mess this up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I look up as the door is pushed open. A young man steps in and quickly closes it again. He's holding a tray of food. He comes in every few hours with my meal and sits to make sure that I don't take anything for my experiments. A precaution I must compliment Monger on, but unfortunately for him, there's always a disadvantage to using humans. They have emotions.

Typically not a bad thing, but in situations like this…

"Good evening," I greet casually, as I typically do.

He smiles awkwardly and holds out the tray for me to take. I return the smile calmly, taking the tray and setting it on my lap. This is usually where we fall silent. He has a job to do and I have a meal to eat before it's taken away.

I have an objective this time, though. "Feel free to sit down, my boy."

He frowns, shifting uncomfortably. "No thank you, Doctor."

I shrug, poking a little at my meal. "Suit yourself. It can't be comfortable, standing in one place for so long…"

He hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck before sighing. "Well… alright…" He hesitates, glancing around before finally taking a seat at the very end of the bed, a couple feet away from me.

"What's your name?" I ask, taking a small bite so as not to look too suspicious.

He looks at me uncertainly.

"Don't worry about General Monger, my boy. He won't punish you for having a little chat." He still doesn't seem sure. "I promise." He cross two fingers over my chest in a little 'x' before holding up a Boy Scout symbol. "He used to do it himself. Even before he was promoted."

He chuckles a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… my name's, uh… Corporal James Davis."

I hold out a hand politely. "Dr. Cockroach, PhD."

"Yeah," he smirks. "I know." But he takes my hand, shaking it anyways.

We chat a little. He asks questions, mostly about inventions, how I manage them. He can't tell me anything about his job, which I understand. He just tells me a little about his home town. I feel a little bad, using him for this plan, but I have to do what I have to do. Perhaps some day I'll be able to make it up to him.

Finally, I push my tray away, as though I can't eat anymore. "Thank you, Corporal. Your company has been lovely."

"No problem," James answered, taking the tray and standing up. "See you for your next meal Doctor."

I nod in response, silently watching him go. When I'm absolutely sure he's gone, I allow myself to smile. Reaching into my coat pockets, I pull out a single paperclip I'd snagged while he was distracted.

It wasn't much, but it was perfect.

-

It's been about an hour and a half as far as I can tell, since I 'overheard Monger and the Lieutenant. I crawl up the wall, removing the speaker for the PA again. I reach into the wall, praying to anyone listening that there isn't rats or anything in there. It's difficult at first, but I find a handful of wires. Luckily, just like any other structure, this places' wiring usually all follows the same path.

Smirking, I pull gently, managing to stretch them out enough to work on. By process of elimination, I'm able to determine which wire is the one I need. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the paperclip, using it to carefully begin cutting into a thick black wire. I'm careful not to touch the actual metal core, not particularly wanting to burn my fingers. Instead, when I get down to it, I grind it into the edge of the wall.

The wire snaps. Glancing to the side, I can see the metal door to my cell unlock and slide open. Perfect.

Smirking, I hop down, quickly making my way out. I have to be quick before someone notices. I'm not sure what part of the base I'm in, I hadn't even recognized it, but it's nothing a little sneaking around can't solve.

I'm coming, my dear. And we're going to deal with this once and for all.


	9. Whose Side are You On?

**Struggles**

**Chapter 9: Whose Side are You On?**

There are so many perks to being a cockroach. Every time there's any sign of someone coming, I carefully crawl into a hiding spot, usually at the corner of the ceiling. For a government agency, they've gotten a little too comfortable. I'm sure Monger will have their heads later, but I'm not too worried about it.

I search for a good fifteen minutes until I finally begin to recognize parts of the building. The General tricked me, it seems. I was at the base the entire time… I applaud him on his lying abilities, but it still frustrates me just a little. Oh well, it's something I'll deal with later, if I deal with it at all.

"Is the 'copter ready, Lieutenant?"

I freeze, pressing myself into a corner as I hear the familiar voice. If anyone will notice, it's General Monger.

"Yes sir. Any time you're ready."

"Perfect."

Already? It hasn't been three hours yet, has it? I just hope there will still be time before he leaves. Looking down, I can see him and the Lieutenant walk by. My breath catches in my throat when the General stops suddenly.

Don't look up… don't look up…

He turns, glancing up. For a second, I'm sure he's spotted me, our eyes meeting so briefly.

"Is something wrong, General?"

The lieutenant turns to look, but to my surprise, Monger grabs him by the shoulder, forcing him to look forward again. "Nothing at all, Lieutenant."

I'm stunned. What is he doing? Is it truly possible that he hadn't seen me? Or was it something else? Was he giving me a chance to stop this before things get out of hand? I honestly haven't a clue, but whatever it is, I'm thankful.

Releasing the breath I'd been holding for so long, I begin to move again, crawling along the walls.

-

This might be a little easier than I thought. Standing just outside of the usual prison, there are four agents, all suited up with protective gear. They must be trying to get the gloves, I realize, smirking a little. That's our dear Susan. Never giving up. Still, I can't help but notice the tranquilizers in their hands.

That won't do at all.

They press the button to open the door, all immediately pointing their weapons. Sure enough Susan is there, holding one of the little metal chairs, ready to throw it at the first person who even things of stepping closer.

"Ms. Murphy," one of the agents speaks. "Please put the chair d-"

Too late. I cringe a little as she launches the chair, knocking three of the four agents back. It doesn't seem like she needs my help, but I assist anyways, dropping from the wall, right on top of the last one, sending him onto his back.

"Thank you, my good sir," I say as I grab the tranquilizer gun he'd dropped, though he already seems to be knocked out. Looking up, I can see how stunned Susan is and I smile. "Hello, my dear."

"Dr. Cockroach!" She runs forward, nearly knocking me down as she throws her arm around my shoulders. I have to take a step back to balance myself, but I manage. She buried her face into my neck, tightening her hold. "You're alright…"

"Yes," I confirm. "Perfectly fine. And you, Susan?"

I can feel the faint vibration of her laugh through my coat. "Yeah… me too."

I reach up, gently cupping each side of her face and pulling her into a brief kiss. The fact that we're in the middle of a base that wants us captured and locked up does occur to me, but for the moment, I allow myself to just be happy to see her. I'd been so worried, with the talk about the weapons-

The weapons.

Breaking away, I pull back enough to look at her. "We have to go now, my dear. We don't have a lot of time."

"The others are in New York," Susan points out. "If we take-"

"We're not going to New York, my dear." She furrows her brows, obviously confused.

"What do you mean? We can't just-"

"We're not going to leave them," I promise. "But this isn't going to go away Susan." Glancing over my shoulder, I can hear agents rushing over. "We can't keep running forever."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Let's get out of here first, then I'll explain," I respond, turning. "On my back, my dear." She's obviously doubtful, but she obeys, climbing onto my back. I begin to crawl up the walls, glancing at the vent at the very top of the huge room. "Looks like we're going to same way as last time."

One might think they'd learn their lesson. Then again, considering that brief run-in with General Monger, I'm not sure what to think anymore.


	10. I Promise

Oy, there is so much going on right now guys, I'm sorry. ^^; My cousin actually caught swine flu! Scary stuff. But I managed to squeeze in a little time to let you guys know I haven't given up. As a warning though, I will be camping, and might not get the next chapter until Monday. So now I present:

**Struggles**

**Chapter 10: I Promise  
**

It's a little uncomfortable, both of us crawling through the vents, awkwardly trying to remember which way to go, and all the while trying our best not to make a sound. Finally, though, we get up to the roof, both of us taking a deep breath of the fresh air. I wish I could enjoy it more, but I know we don't have much time. I take Susan's hand, tugging her to the edge of the base, and peer down. I can already hear the beat of the helicopter's blades.

"Dr. Cockroach, what are we going to do?" Susan asks me urgently, clearly eager to know what it is I have planned, and why I'm so tense about it.

"I'm sorry, my dear, we really don't have time..." Glancing at her, I can see the frustration in her expression, but she remains silent. "Wait here." I begin to crawl down the wall again, following the sound of the helicopter. I reach a huge door, the entryway to the aircrafts, I assume. Peeking inside, I can see Monger, standing beside his pilot. I strain my ears to hear over the sound of the blades.

"We'll be heading straight for the top conference room in D.C., you got it, soldier?"

"Yes sir."

"Good man. Now let's go."

Bugger. I crawl higher up again as they climb into the helicopter, beginning to take off. At least now we have a destination. I take a deep breath as it pulls out of the building, the wind of the machine hitting my back in heavy thuds that make my heart race. Squinting against the wind, I can make out the shape of Monger. He's standing at the side of the helicopter. This time, I'm sure he sees me, but he gives no indication of such to his pilot.

I can't help but smile a little. He's an old softy, not that I'd ever say that to his face.

Shaking my head, I focus back on the matter at hand. I crawl into the building, peering around. The men all seemed to have cleared out, leaving me free to take what I wish. Perfect. Releasing another deep breath, I slide down the wall, hurrying over to one of the helicopters. Now, if I could just get it to work... All it takes is a little wire rearranging, and soon, its blades begin to spin. Come on, come on, a little faster now...

Aha! I take the controls as it lifts off the ground. It's a little difficult at first, I nearly take out the vehicle next to me, but I manage to gain control. The sound is deafening from inside, but it's the least of my worries. Helicopter wavering a little, I pull further up the building, until I reach the roof. Glancing out, I see Susan, watching me with wide eyes. I send her a little smile, carefully turning it so that it's close enough for her to climb in. "Come on, my dear. We have a conference to get to."

-

"_Weapons?!_ Like, actual military, goes-boom weapons?"

I sigh softly, giving a small nod. "That's right. And with The others making a ruckus right now, the chances of the vote going through is even higher."

Glancing to the side, I see Susan bury her face into her hands. I wish I could reach out to her, but it's kind of important that I keep both my hands on the controls. "I can't believe this. I mean, BOB will be fine, probably, being all... indestructible, but Link and Insectosaurus."

"I know, my dear," I respond, shaking my head. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they found some sort of weapon to get rid of BOB too, but I don't say that out loud. "Right now, our best chance is going over there... You have the gloves still, don't you?"

"Of course," Susan nods, looking down at her hands, though the gloves are no longer glowing.

"Leave them in here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the shock on her face. "What? But they'll have guards everywhere! We might not be able to get in!"

I release another heavy sigh. "I know. But trying to convince them we're not dangerous after beating up the Secret Service may not be the best plan."

"Oh... right..." She bites her lip, hesitantly tugging the gloves off.

"We'll figure it out, Susan." I tighten my hold on the controls. "Everything will turn out okay. I promise."


End file.
